1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting display device possible to reuse an organic light-emitting panel despite the generation of a fault in a driver IC (Integrated Circuit) chip and a bonding defect, and reworking method thereof.
2. Background
Image display devices used for displaying a variety of information on a screen are one of the core technologies of the information and communication era. Such image display devices have been being developed to be thinner, lighter, and more portable, and furthermore to have a high performance Actually, flat panel display devices are spotlighted in the display field due to their reduced weight and volume, well known disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The flat panel display devices include OLED (organic light-emitting display) devices which display images by controlling the light emitting quantity of an organic light emission layer. The OLED devices are self-illuminating display devices employing a thin light emission layer between electrodes. As such, the OLED devices can become thinner like a paper.
The OLED device includes an organic light-emitting panel and a driver circuit for driving the organic light-emitting panel. The driver circuit includes a plurality of driver IC chips. The driver IC chips are electrically connected to the organic light-emitting panel in the state of being loaded on a TCP (Tape Carrier Package) or a base film using one of a TCP bonding method, a COF (Chip-on-Film) bonding method and a TAB (Tape Automated bonding) method. Alternatively, the driver IC chips can be directly mounted on the organic light-emitting panel using a COG (Chip-on-Glass) bonding method.
In order to connect the OLED panel with the driver unit such as a driver IC chip or a TCP, metal wirings used to transfer signals are formed on the OLED panel. Also, a soldering method using a solder and an adhesion method using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) are used in the connection of the OLED panel and the driver unit.
Recently, the high definition and the enlarged-size of the OLED device force output electrodes of the OLED panel to have a fine pitch. Also, the TAB method and the COG bonding method are most often used in the connection of the OLED panel and the driver unit. As such, the connection method using the ACF becomes gradually important.
A reworking procedure can be performed for the OLED device with the OLED panel and the drive circuit which are connected to each other through an ACF, when a breakdown is caused by any one of a defect of the driver IC chip, a defect of the TCP or COF, or a bonding defect. Such a reworking procedure includes the steps of: sequentially removing the driver IC chip, the TCP or COR and the ACF from the OLED panel; disposing a new ACF on the OLED panel; and attaching a now TCP or COF loaded with a new driver IC chip to the OLED panel through the ACF.
The ACF is disposed on a pad portion of the OLED panel. In detail, the ACF is attached to a buffer layer corresponding to the pad portion.
When the reworking procedure is performed due to the generation of a breakdown caused by any one of a defect of the driver IC chip, a defect of the TCP or COF, or a bonding defect, the ACF attached to the buffer layer can be removed using a chemical solution.
When the ACF is removed using the chemical solution, the buffer layer having a weak adhesive strength is also removed together with the ACF. Due to this, the pad portion of the OLED panel is damaged, and furthermore the OLED device cannot be reused.